M1: Mafia Game 1
__TOC__ The Roles Citizen - You have no special powers. Vote during the day phase to choose a player to lynch. Miller - A citizen with the power of showing up guilty under inspection. Vigilante - A citizen with the power to kill one person each night. If the kill is successful, will learn the role of the target. Angel - A citizen with the power to protect one person from death each night. This power may be used to protect themselves. Successful saves will be noted in the thread. Inspector - A citizen with the power to inspect one person each night. Receives a guilty result if the inspected person is Mafia or Miller, otherwise receives an innocent result. Oracle - A citizen who receives a PM with the roles of those killed by the Mafia and/or Vigilante each night. Mafia - Mafia communicate via PM at night, sending a PM with their victim's name to the GM. If 48 hours pass without all mafia PM'ing the same name, the victim will be the player receiving most mentions. If the kill is successful (i.e., if the victim isn't saved by an Angel), the mafia will receive a PM with the role of the person killed. Dramatis Personae CITIZENS *Comb Stranger *dwolfe *Eddie *Emcee Escher *Guesty *LilSpriteX *Loki *Merus *Paul le Fou *Phantoon *Rai *Shinji-Fox *Silent Noise *Umby *Warg ORACLE *Dizzy INSPECTOR *Brickroad VIGILANTE *spineshark MILLER *Alice ANGELS *Lucas *PapillonReel MAFIA *demonkoala *Epithet *kaisel *Ruik *vaterite The Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686834&postcount=1263 Day 1: No lynch. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=663006&postcount=126 Night 1: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664685&postcount=129 *Brickroad (Inspector) investigates Merus (Citizen), gets innocent result. *Lucas (Angel) protects Brickroad. *PapillonReel (Angel) protects himself. *spineshark (Vigilante) kills Silent Noise (Citizen). *Mafia kill Eddie (Citizen). Day 2: Town lynches dwolfe (Citizen) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665852&postcount=261 Night 2: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=667765&postcount=267 *Brickroad (Inspector) investigates Loki (Citizen), gets innocent result. *PapillonReel (Angel) protects himself. *Lucas (Angel) protects Comb Stranger (Citizen; successfully prevents a kill). *spineshark (Vigilante) kills nobody. *Mafia try to kill Comb Stranger, fail. Day 3: No lynch. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=670738&postcount=441 Night 3: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=672927&postcount=442 *Brickroad (Inspector) investigates Paul le Fou (Citizen), gets innocent result. *PapillonReel (Angel) protects himself (successfully prevents a kill). *Lucas (Angel) protects Comb Stranger. *spineshark (Vigilante) tries to kill PapillonReel, fails. *Mafia kill Warg (Citizen). Day 4: Town lynches Shinji-Fox (Citizen) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=674875&postcount=536 Night 4: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=677111&postcount=542 *Brickroad (Inspector) investigates Rai (Citizen), gets innocent result. *PapillonReel (Angel) protects himself. *Lucas (Angel) protects Loki (Citizen). *spineshark (Vigilante) kills Umby (Citizen). *Mafia kill Umby (Citizen). Day 5: Town lynches Guesty (Citizen) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=679233&postcount=796 Night 5: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=680502&postcount=797 *Brickroad (Inspector) investigates Dizzy (Oracle), gets innocent result. *PapillonReel (Angel) protects spineshark (Vigilante). *Lucas (Angel) protects Brickroad (Inspector) *spineshark (Vigilante) kills Epithet (Mafia) *Mafia kill Comb Stranger (Citizen). Day 6: Town lynches Lucas (Angel) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=682022&postcount=975 Night 6: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=683707&postcount=977 *Brickroad (Inspector) investigates LilSpriteX (Citizen), gets innocent result. *PapillonReel (Angel) protects Brickroad (Inspector). *Lucas (Angel) is dead. *spineshark (Vigilante) kills Alice (Miller). *Mafia kill PapillonReel (Angel) *dtsund (GM) sends Brickroad (Inspector) PM titled "Achievement Unlocked" containing the following image: *Brickroad (Inspector) calls dtsund (GM) a jerk. dtsund (GM) changes his member title. Day 7: Town lynches Ruik (Mafia) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=685355&postcount=1194 Night 7: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686485&postcount=1195 *Brickroad (Inspector) investigats Phantoon (Citizen), gets innocent result. Calls dtsund (GM) a jerk again. *PapillonReel (Angel) is dead. *Lucas (Angel) is dead. *spineshark (Vigilante) kills Emcee Escher (Citizen). *Mafia kill spineshark (Vigilante). Day 8: Town lynches Brickroad (Inspector) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=686834&postcount=1263 Remaining Mafia (demonkoala, kaisel, vaterite) resign, so I end the day early. Category:Games